10 song meme Roy X Riza
by KatherineGabaccia
Summary: My friend told me to do this so i did. Just deal with it. Kinda dark and angsty and mature so beware.


**Ten song Meme (Roy X Riza ) FMA**

**( Forgive - within temptation )**

It simply wasn t fair, the world had become so horribly cruel.

He bit his lip trembling slightly as he eyes fell upon the stone the rose from the ground,

the only thing that was still there, the only thing that gave a hint that she had ever existed.

He could hardly remember how her touch felt, or the sound of her laugh when they walked together to work each that.

This was the fate of military dogs, destined to lose one another, constantly following orders,

running to the end of the leash and barking at things that could have been.

Why was it that she had always tried to protect him? Why was it that he had not been able to save her?

He had not even had the chance to tell her how he felt.

His raven hair covered his eyes in pain.

First his best friend died, and now the woman he had always longed for.

His world was slowly shattering, turning to ice. The flame alchemist was no longer warmed by her smile.

She was gone. His world was gone. The tears rolled down his face. Oh Riza .can you ever forgive me ? He whispered broken.

**( Light my Candle- Rent )**

He could not help but laugh as he pulled her close.

Their hair dripping from the rain, their clothes soaked.

A small smile curled at her lips as she watched him.

He chuckled pinning her body to the wall softly kissing her deeply.

There was always a bright flame of passion that burned between them.

He would always do anything for her. The flame alchemist s eyes glinted playfully as he snapped his fingers lighting candles in the room.

Riza chuckled softly. She had always told him he was useless while it was raining.

Seemed like tonight Roy Mustang was determined to show Riza that he was certainly anything but useless.

The rain pounded pointlessly on the roof, but neither of them seemed to mind as they embraced in the candle light.

**( Haunted- Evanescence )**

Her body trembled as she backed into the wall, her eyes wide with fear as she stared down the monster before her.

Her gun was empty, The man had cornered her. She was alone. Tears began to fall from the blonde s eyes.

Why had she been so stupid? Why had she chose to go off on her own? Oh well, it wasn t like he would have noticed her missing anyhow.

Roy was always off chasing something, anything really. He didn t care.

She had convinced herself that he would never care, maybe that was why she was so careless.

Either way, it didn t matter now. It was to late to do anything. The scarred man raised his hand placing it slowly on her head.

It was too late to say goodbye.

**( Prelude 12/21- AFI )**

She closed her eyes laying down on the cold ground.

Her body badly bruised. Her eyes slightly hallow.

How long ago had she been captured? She looked to her side biting her lip as she saw him.

His dark raven hair a mess, blood staining his shirt, She moved weakly by his side having to be near him.

She had to stay by his side if they were to have any chance at all.

**( Main Titles- Dead Silence )**

The flame alchemist s eyes glimmered in hatred as he gazed over her body.

He was no longer the man he had once been, his mind and body had been changed by this hellish lab.

His teeth now sharp and pointed, his eyes merely slits. His features contorted and his body much stronger than it had ever been.

He never would have guessed being a chimera would feel so wonderful. But now, there she was, his prey.

She sat trembling in the corner, her face stained with tears. She gripped her gun until her fingers were a ghostly white.

Her hair was out of it s bun, honestly a mess. She was a wreck. Just his waiting to be destroyed.

To be honest, Roy had never seen Riza more beautiful

**( Slipping- Dr. Horrible s Sing-Along Blog.)**

It was surprising how easily the dogs of the military obeyed.

Roy fell in line with the other s biting his lip as he did. It was wrong.

He knew the leaders of the military were corrupt, he planned to overthrow them.

But could he trust the other s to follow his lead? The whole world was slipping away.

The difference between good and evil was gone, all he knew was that he wanted to survive.

He wanted to win. He glanced over not seeing Riza anywhere.

Maybe it was best she wasn t here. Because what he was about to do, was likely to haunt him for life,

but for now all he could do was follow orders. He pulled his gun and aimed it at the Ishbalian s head.

Here goes no mercy

**( Image of the Invisible - Thrice )**

Her heart raced as she watched him.

He was their leader, the man with raven hair, speaking with such a passion.

He raised his fists to rally his troops. They were the rebels.

They were the ones who would fight the military and take them down.

Sure, they had both once fought for the military, but things had went too far.

It was time to fight and make a stand. They were damned sure going to go down with a fight.

Every thief, cut throat, rebel, traitor, wife beater, child killer, and scum of humanity was gathered there, but this time, they were on their side.

It was wrong. But the world was wrong. Riza didn t care she loaded her gun waiting for Roy s command.

Tonight was the night everything would change. They would make the world a better place.

Maybe tomorrow, when everything would be better, then Riza could tell Roy she was pregnant.

Until then, it was time to fight. Praying for the best outcome.

**( The Chainsaw Buffet- Lordi )**

The chains bit into his wrist as he did his best to break free.

It sickened him how easily he had been caught off guard.

His eyes darted around in fear until they fell upon a tall blond beauty.

Her curves made his throat run drive.

She giggled softly as she walked to him running her fingers slowly down his chest.

You certainly are a treat sir she whispered her lustful eyes gazing into his fearful ones.

His heart raced. He attempted to think of a way to escape her grasp, but all his mind could think of was the succubus before him.

She was his to do as she pleased. Her lips met his in a fiery passion.

Who would have thought Hawkeye could be so aggressive in a training exercise.

**( Moondance - Nightwish )**

Her high heels made a distinct click as she slowly walked down the stairs.

Her hair, which was normally pulled into a bun, was now down to her shoulder s curled and styled.

Her face painted with makeup, her eyes darker than normal, and her lips a deep red.

A sparkling red gown hung from her shoulder s clutching to every curve of her body until finally caressing the undeserving ground.

She was beautiful. Roy never thought he would hear himself say that about the woman who had been by his side since childhood.

She looked amazing, ready for a nigh on the town, with the man of her dreams. He would show her a wonderful time.

Roy wished so badly that he could kill that man. Because as much as Roy hated it.

That beauty on the stairs wasn t his.

**( Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (English)- Rockleelist )**

The blonde couldn t help but giggle to herself as she watched her commanding officer trouncing around with his newest floozy.

Oh how very dearly she hated all of the woman who fell for him.

How could they not she that he belonged to her.

That woman in his arms, he spoke and spoke of how much he loved her.

She couldn t help but wonder if that poor woman knew who she was.

Riza was the one who would do anything for the flame alchemist.

What on earth did that other woman have to offer? She didn t deserve to be near what belonged to Riza.

She chuckled as she looked at her gun.

It was funny

This would be the fifth girl that mustang dated this month

this would be the fifth girl to go missing.

Riza gripped her gun aiming it easily as the woman left the flame alchemist s home.

Some things were too easy. Maybe soon Roy would realize that he belonged with her.

Until then, Riza was more than happy to take care of the issue.


End file.
